dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods of Olympus
Gods of Olympus Histories FLESHING OUT THE NEW 52 GOD PAGES: Most characters from the New 52 have had their pages filled in. However the Gods, which play a major role in the Wonder Woman comics have not. Even though some of the Gods have only appeared a handful of times in the new 52, such as Aphrodite, who previously played one of the biggest God roles prior to the reboot, it is still important to flesh out the characters ongoings on their individual pages. A lot of DC fans look to this wikia for information and details regarding their favorite characters and they can't do that when their pages are empty. We need to start filling in the histories and what the individual gods have been doing otherwise it's pointless having a Wikia. Aphrodite7 (talk) 18:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :Hi Aphrodite7, I thought Azzarello's run was some of the best 52 books published! You're welcome to contribute where you are most knowledgeable and expand pages where you can. I wouldn't say it's pointless to have a DC wikia if all the Gods aren't filled in, but it's definitely in our purview to document origins and major events. If you need help filling in, or working, templates we can help. There's so much to do that we work on what parts we can. If you the Gods are a passion for you, you are more than welcome to help pitch in with editing them! I know I definitely enjoyed reading about them though I may focus on other areas like Flash and Aquaman when I can. Limited time for some of us. --Unatratnag (talk) 18:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Unatratnag. I LOVE the Gods of Olympus. I love them in real life mythology and in DC. I know that Marvel focuses on the Asgardians, which is why I am so happy that DC focuses purely on the Olympians and they play such a huge part in the wonder woman comics. I can definitely begin researching their appearances in the comics and begin adding in to their pages from what I can gather. I am however sad that Aphrodite hasn't had a big role since the reboot. Prior to that she was the most important god to Paradise island and now it seems they've had her take a back seat in comparison to others with her limited appearances in the New 52 in favor of lesser gods like Eris/Strife. Should I also flesh out their individual powers section too? I know that most of the Gods share alot of the same abilities, however it can be assumed that they each have their own niches to go with their mantles??? Aphrodite7 (talk) 18:37, December 2, 2015 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :Great! Yeah we should be maintaining powers on the Gods. Don't forget to source information when you add it! --Unatratnag (talk) 20:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't the New 52 Olympians require their own page considering its a separate reality than the last one? Thor2000 (talk) 23:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :The individual gods have their own page. This is more of a race page, not a team page, and doesn't need splitting up.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC)